


The Color Of Red

by TheDegenerateShonen



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cheating, Clothed Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Standing Split, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDegenerateShonen/pseuds/TheDegenerateShonen
Summary: You were feeling real good about your occupation at Shujin. Was it the students or the love of teaching or even maybe the pay? Or maybe having a pretty flexible redhead all to yourself made you feel that way.On second thought, it's probably that last one.
Relationships: Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The Color Of Red

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a work of fiction. I do not condone or encourage the themes expressed in this story, or any created in the future. The reader has a penis but is not of any specified gender.

Life was good. Life itself was wonderful, with how things were right now. To think you of all people had such a wonderful girlfriend now. Well, it wasn’t exactly what other people would call a normal relationship. Quite the opposite, as it’s not the same thing you talk to your coworkers about or even your friends. Or, well, anyone. Those there were obvious reasons this would be the case, that is.

This wasn’t any open relationship; it was the type that you never spoke of to anyone else. Working as a teacher at Shujin was difficult work, always having to deal with stupid kids and teenagers all day. It was rough and while it’d be great to move to some other place for work, well; it wasn’t easy. Places weren’t exactly bursting with open spots for work. In short, a teacher at Shujin was about all you could manage, and while it wasn’t perfect, there were some advantages to it.

Advantages that at the time you never expected. You were only doing some light work in your office when a beautiful redhead popped her head through the door, a smile radiating brightly from the cheeks. The door was closed behind the redhead, locking it with a quick movement of her hand. It was so fast and smooth you didn’t even catch her doing it. The uniform of Shujin clothing, her figure. The black outfit, matching pantyhose, and a skirt adorned with a few lines of red around it. As always, the red hair tied up in a ponytail with a red bow tying it all together.

“Hello! Hope you’ve been having a great day!" You responded with a smile of your own, putting down the paper and such you were tasked with before.

It was of no importance compared to the pretty teenager who had walked dutifully through your door.

Your office by the by was a small area just big enough for two or three people on the third floor of Shujin’s building. Classes were still going on, but you were done dealing with other students for the day. The only way anyone could see anything happening was through the window on the top section of the entrance. For what reason was she here? Things have escalated more than you ever would have thought. Yoshizawa is your girlfriend. Or was that the best way to put it?

More like she was someone that more special to you than anyone. A few greetings turned to break limits once the two of you ended up having sex during the school festival. You can see the moment as it was yesterday, the redheaded woman gently blowing you for the first time while everyone was attending the festival. It was filthy in its presence, but the two of you were indulging in the depravity now without a hint of remorse.

That was the breaking point, it would be no turning back after that and whether that was good or bad was going to be up to the two of you. Sure, Yoshizawa was this cheery athletic woman who always greeted people with a smile outside or around the school. An innocent teenager who was a figure for other students to look up to. That was her reputation; her image and that idea of who Kasumi was, was useless when the two of you had your alone time together.

It was like the teenager was a completely different person to an extent, or perhaps she was letting more of her filthy side loose. Such depravity even surprised you at first, but the two of you have developed it at such a point that there’s a clear relationship now.

A healthy relationship might describe the two of you to some extent, but there’s an obvious taboo nature to the entire thing. Something the both of you ended up embracing since you both were on board with it. Kasumi doesn’t even seem like that person at face value, but looks can deceive. It wasn’t really your main intention of having this attractive underage teenager hooked to you, but life is strange that way. Sex with Yoshizawa, however, was always thrilling. Her pure flexibility allowed positions that your spouse could only dream of doing. The two of you were only meeting between one of her next classes. There wasn’t much of the day to go left now at this point.

Outside of the insane situation, you were another teacher that taught Yoshizawa a subject. You handled her English classes and it got very difficult to focus with her. A wink and other actions at you throughout the class period.

You beckoned for Yoshizawa to come closer, talking to her as she did exactly that, that cheeriness of her still standing strong.

“I’ve been having a pretty good day, nothing too much to worry about. I’ve missed you though, Kasumi.”

The redhead clasped both of her hands against your cheeks, straddling you now like some seductress, or tease. With her flexibility, it would easy to throw one leg over the other taking a comfortable seat on your lap. It seems like the wilder side of the redhead was coming out now in full force, garnering some hasty gasps of your own. Those red shades looking right into your own hypnotic and beautiful.

“I’m sure you have. Your spouse doesn’t have the same tight teenage pussy I have, right? You don’t need to answer that I’m sure I know what the answer is.”

Both of your hands clasped on the gymnast’s rear, clinging to it, heart racing at light speed. Moments later both of your lips touched and despite Kasumi’s lack of experience aside from you, she really picked up how to use that tongue alongside her mouth. Tongues intertwined and fought against one another, a small light smack aside the redhead’s doughy rear. Both of your hands spared no moment sinking into the redhead’s rear, the shape of it being able to be felt even through the teen’s uniform.

Kasumi was learning well and could even keep up with you now. This personality shift was all her you weren’t responsible for that. That seductive allure and stature. It was a surprise even to you how slutty the gymnast was behind closed doors with you from the words she spoke and the behavior that was expressed from her.

Both of you continued meshing to one another’s body, lips hungrily kissing and twisting around one another. An experience that left you gasping for more, especially in some other place. Kasumi noticed this giggling before trailing down your body, smirking up towards you and showing that cheery innocent like smile again.

No one would even know what was going on, no one would come today. Even if they were, the door was locked, and the room was built in such a way that all that would be seen was someone to peek through the window is your head or something similar. Not a piece of jailbait on the floor about to blow you. You only watch the teenager work; she knew what to do and how to do it.

You moved alongside Kasumi’s working hands allowing the buttons on your pants to come free followed by the slow sliding of them down your legs to your feet. Kasumi looked up towards you, eyes piercing and connecting with your own, gently kissing at your cock through the thin fabric that protected them. The bulge is quite prevalent from the light foreplay.

“I see your very excited for me, huh? Wonder how many rounds we’ll go today.”

The redhead nimbly pulled at the fabric, crawling it down to meet your pants down near your legs. It was slow, hypnotic. You put a quick hand over your mouth to hold your moan at the initial moment the redhead’s lips wrapped tightly around your cock going down to the hilt. Kasumi came back up, giving you more words, sending shivers down your body.

“Use me, today. Your slutty piece of jailbait is here, now.”

Every time the student spoke in such a filthy manner, it sent tremors throughout your body. Such indecency coming from this fifteen-year-old girl. Both of your hands grab at the redhead’s colorful locks, firmly taking hold of them before shoving her pink lips down onto your cock.

A smile erected from Kasumi gagging and slurping down on your throbbing heat. The random sounds of students talking and walking around would easily muffle anything coming from the teen. Or perhaps there was some luck involved too, as no one ever came to interrupt the lovemaking between the two of you.

Kasumi was encouraging your actions deft use of her tongue gliding across the skin of your cock and being stationary allowing you to fuck her mouth as you wish. Your head rolled back in your seat, listening to the sloppy sounds and noises reverberating throughout the room. It was music to your ears, but this was only the beginning. Sex with Yoshizawa always was intoxicating, addicting, and gave you a high like nothing else. Nothing like your partner who always seemed to be angry with you no matter what you did. The teenager’s body exuded perfection. Pristine and barely touched aside from you.

Your eyes glanced down to Yoshizawa again, a trace of spit running down the teenager’s chin, eyes rolling back from your thrusts. Your cock hitting the back of her throat every time you thrust in and another flurry of gagging to add to it. Those bunches of red color around her head flinging back and forth every time from your consistent and steady thrusting. It was a shock that Kasumi’s hair didn’t completely come undone by the end.

The grunting that was being produced by your struggles begun cracking under the pleasure. Toes curling under the weight and the grip of Kasumi’s hair escalating hard enough to pull strands from the crimson bundles. The redhead slithered her hands to the middle of her legs, crawling around and through the fabric prodding at her womanhood.

“Go ahead then. T-Take it, Kasumi.”

Another thrust was all it took. You went down to the hilt of your cock, emptying your seed down the teen’s throat, painting the throat white. Coughing and gagging, mixing in with the sounds of your gasps. Kasumi’s eyes rolled lazily around in the sockets, looking up at you, muffling. Incoherent blather of sounds that weren’t easy to make out. The teenage redhead always swallowed it was by habit rather than a choice by this point. Only when you pulled out and shot another wave of heat on to the young teen’s face were you able to hear coherency.

“Y-You’ve got more than that. Come on, let’s do it all day today. I know you want to.”

The redhead spoke nonchalantly, even with clear globs of white seeping down Kasumi’s facial features. With words of that stature, the two of you would do exactly that. The redhead took a few moments to wipe her face before facing you again, smiling once more. You would’ve nodded, but that would’ve been a waste of effort.

Instead, your next actions were picking up the young teenager and planting her body against the table, attempting to create as little noise as possible. The bouncy and incredibly tender rear hiding behind some thin cloth. It wouldn’t be long until your cock was slipping inside of that tight teen hole. That wouldn’t be the case for much longer as ripping could be heard moments later tearing a gaping hole through Kasumi’s pantyhose, leaving it in tatters. You could always buy her a new one uniform afterward since the thrill was worth the effort.

The only obstacle in your way was a delicate piece of red-colored material, a thong. It surprised you that Kasumi even wore panties today. They were soft, patterned, and could easily split in half if you so wanted to. She must’ve worn it especially for you today, knowing exactly what she was doing.

With how light the teen was Kasumi gets picked by your arms easily lifting her straight up and putting the teen in a full nelson. Those long thin legs stretching easily back, the teen was flexible. Throbbing, twitching your cock pushes that useless red cloth out of the way filling Kasumi's arms locked around her head to keep her in place. Now, this is real sex. Not whatever your spouse gave you or intended to. No, going over the limit and indulging in this attractive petite teenager and fucking her with no restraint.

The redheaded fifteen-year-old lazily slurped out her words, attempting to push you further into even deeper heights of pleasure without being too loud to alert anyone else to one another’s deeds.

“Yes! F-Fuck my teenage pussy, just like that! G-God, please! Don’t stop for a moment!”

You listened to her command continuing to slide and slick your hardened length into the teen’s hole. The sounds of your two colliding bodies giving you a new rush of dopamine into your system. Quick sharp moans bumbling like slurs from Yoshizawa one after another.

The gymnast had become nothing more than an outlet for your filthy sexual desires, and to your surprise, she was more than happy to fulfill every single one.

Another class of Kasumi’s had passed by now so. She was too busy having her body fucked to cloud nine. Upon hearing the bell that sounded throughout the school, you switched it up. The pleasure was building fast, legs weakening from your strong thrusts.

The teen’s clothing bouncing aside from her every time your cock struck into that teen snatch. You wanted to make this moment last, however, not that common for you got to go all out on the slutty girl. Especially during school hours where you would be dangerous if anyone heard both of you going at it this hard.

The usual was Yoshizawa visiting you for tutoring at your house while your spouse was away, which has many stories to it. The image of Yoshizawa’s legs pinned around your body and giving her a brutal mating press into your bed, for example, was a fond memory.

You didn’t want to shoot your seed inside of her now you were aching for more and the next would be a Kasumi special. With the teenager’s flexibility again, Kasumi was released from her love prison, cock still pulsating inside of the young girl, and was placed on the desk chest facing down. With her help, both of Kasumi’s legs went into a split covering the table’s surface.

The gymnast’s body into a flawless split position now. The red shoes that clung to her soles recoiled around, barely clinging to the feet. The flawless smooth legs were held before reaching around grasping at her throat, fucking her further into pure euphoria. Both of your eyes met one another, the teenager using her unbelievable elastic body to get you off further; a sense of pleasure that no one else gave you except the exceptional jailbait you were currently balls deep in.

That bouncy rear creating vivid sounds, clapping against your cock with every added thrust. Your length becoming slick in the redhead’s wet arousal.

Tired of holding the faultless skin, you decided on roughly yanking at the scarlet ponytail instead, bringing her into another heated kiss; legs still split in such a fashion that only a gymnast such as Yoshizawa could do. The teenager’s lips collided roughly with your own, gasping and moaning alongside one another. The kiss only stopped when Kasumi pulled away of her own accord, a clear line of saliva connecting both of your mouths.

“Look how hard your thrusting, you must love my tight jailbait pussy! I bet you would never fuck your significant other this hard! Unaware that you’re filling an underage teenager’s cunt!”

The words only made you want more aroused as the two of you were like beings falling further down the hole of crudeness every moment. You knew how wrong this was and she did too, but that didn’t prevent the two of you from fucking like animals in utter heat. At the response, you pulled harder at the red strands scuffing the red bow that tied up the features neatly.

Like a fifth sense, Kasumi grasped your head with her hands, feeling your body convulse and shake, another peak fast approaching you. The redhead’s eyes looked staring right into your own feeling or waiting as if she knew what was about to happen, a small smirk caressing the features of her face. Everything broke and shattered once her mouth opened.

“Shoot all that hot seed deep inside of me! Cum inside me knowing I’m not your spouse! Mark my insides with your cum; like the teenage slut I am!”

It was or seemed like a command. To silence her and at an attempt to make sure that the two of you made no more noise than you already have your lips touched again hastily and with no hint of grace. You let out long puffs or gasps from your throat, shivering at the moment.

The gymnast’s pussy clamped down on your own member begging for your batter; your cock offered in response, shooting strands of white heat into the slick pussy. Even after your first wave of cascading hotness splattered against her inner walls, one more supply of seed emptied from yourself.

The tightness constricting around you like a snake coiling around its prey; an impossible cunt to pull out from, even if you wish to. Seed sloshing around inside of the teen, trailing down Yoshizawa’s thoroughly battered and fucked pussy, ripped pantyhose still clinging to the redhead’s body.

The bell rung once again, another echo throughout the halls. Time distorted and twisted in that office to where both of you didn't know how long the two of you had been there. By the time both of you finished, it would be time to leave. Seems you two would end up fucking through two of the teenager's classes, but that hardly mattered. You could always give them some excuse that would work for her to the reason she missed those periods of class. After you had stopped spasming for a moment and the heavy orgasm from earlier finally calmed down, Kasumi spoke.

A rather sluggish withdrawal from her entrance while she began getting into another position. This time standing up into an impressive standing split with one leg, flexibly tossing one leg up with the other balancing her weight.

“Come on once more. There’s still time and I haven’t cum yet, but you got me awfully close. You want to make this high schooler happy by making her cum by your cock, don’t you?”

Your cock twitched at the request and with the high schooler standing pleading for your touch, it wasn’t even saying no. Your hands were already clasping around those shrill legs, a sight of the teen’s stretched hole and tore pantyhose making your answer even clearer.

No words elapsed from your mouth, only movement and fervor. It was uncommon for you to hit so many climaxes simultaneously one after another, but Yoshizawa had that effect on you. The throbbing warmth between your legs was teasing at the redhead’s slit again. Your other hand now had other plans trailing up the blemish-free pale skin.

“Well, how could I say no? Especially considering I haven’t even had the pleasure of having fun with these yet.”

One snap at a time, the shirt covering the girl’s soft bust came undone, only flopping once it hit the cold floor. A light-colored red bra that matched the tint of her ponytail appeared before you, which only gave you more excitement.

That piece of soft cloth was roughly pulled at, unsnapping it from its position around the teen’s body.

Yoshizawa murmured sweet nothings into your ear, giving herself to you. Now the leg that she was holding up with her hand was instead held up by one of your hands, one leg balancing herself and your other hand on her waist assisting to hold her steady. As if the teenager was resting her hands on the table, knowing how thrilling the next moments were about to be.

Your sensitive length gradually delved into the teenager’s pussy again. To add to the stimulation your mouth wrapped around the pink bud suckling at Kasumi’s breast, alternating between the two soft and subtle mounds.

Yoshizawa didn’t have the largest bust in the world, but they were soft, delicate, and pleasurable to the touch. You knew exactly how well you were doing by the expletives and other sounds of somewhat loud ecstasy leaving her pink lips. Partaking of Kasumi’s body gave you a fast rush, even if you were still so sensitive from earlier.

In honesty, you were not that confident in lasting the same length as before, and it seems Yoshizawa agreed with the statement. Kasumi’s body had sweat dripping down it, arms and hands clinging to any surface for leverage. If not for you, her legs would’ve given out moments earlier. 

The red hues of her eyes rolling back and forth around the sockets, tongue flopping outward. It seemed the redhead really enjoyed this position as the words spurring from her lips turned into a soup of incoherency. One thrust after another, you could feel the familiar sensation coming to ram you again soon. With a small pop, your lips left the pretty buds trailing to her neck; worshipping the teenager’s skin, embellishing it with kisses and attention. Minutes of this passed and your handiwork appeared now, a set of love bites sprawling around the gymnast’s neck.

Kasumi was so lost in the endless waterfall of escalating pleasure that her own climax happened out of nowhere. You only knew because of the nectar covering your cock; and at such the sensation, you shook again, legs begging to give out under you. The spurting and gushing of your whiteness not as bountiful as the past two times, but weakly shot even with that setback.

So much happened all at once that the two almost collapsed onto one another. Your throbbing member twitched; quivered, using your last inch of strength to lift the gymnast completely onto the table. Another set of kisses occurring not long after for comfort more than anything else. The rush subsided, and the two of you looked into each other’s eyes yet again. Kasumi broke the silence first, smiling as innocent as ever.

“You came a ton inside of me today, huh? Take responsibility if something happens.”

The two of you set apart, redressing yourselves. It ended up mostly being you, with Yoshizawa only being able to get so far. The ripped attire flew around the sides of Kasumi's figure. Not exactly that wearable anymore by this point, and the teenager still had some whiteness trailing down her folds. You had made quite a mess of the teen in the, however long the two of you partook of one another.

Kasumi began buttoning up her shirt again and throwing on the bra as best that would be possible. She smiled at you again, reverting to the persona everyone at Shujin had of and known her as. Yoshizawa, a good student who never got in trouble, always got good grades, and would not even think about doing anything wrong.

“Ah! Don’t worry! I have extra clothes in my gym locker, I'll use those I should have an extra set in there. There shouldn’t be that many people either, school’s over now!”

Yoshizawa left a small kiss on your cheek again before leaving through the small door, throwing a small wink at you again. You saw an obvious hole in her clothes, but she seemed to understand or at least have a plan of action. You let out another gasp and stepped over to pick up your belongings, you had somewhere to be too. With everything that happened today, maybe being a teacher at Shujin had its upsides.


End file.
